


The Phantom's Mark

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom's Mark

"Katie..."

The silence of the room is filled with pain and Katie recoils, her arm pulled tightly into her chest, her eyes wide and frightened. She had never meant them to know... not like this. 

"Is that..."

"It's the Phantom's mark."

A voice speaks from the corner, Darcey emerging to stand at Katie's side, glancing once at Erin before speaking again. 

"It means she is protected.."

Erin rises, crossing to join them, her touch light on Katie's back. 

"She is with us..."

"GET HER."

Erin's touch drops away as Darcey hustles them both out, all three glad of the secret passages that mean they can use underground tunnels to get back. Phantom looks up as the trap-door is pushed open, a trembling Katie moving instantly to Phantom, glad of the warmth of her Phantom as she is pulled closer, cradled safely. 

"Are you okay?"

"She's... upset."

Erin's tone is almost flat. 

"We got her out."

"Thank you."

Phantom speaks softly, running a hand through Katie's hair before smiling at them both. 

"I'm glad she had you both there."

"That mark nearly got her killed."

"It also protects her."

Darcey speaks quickly, cutting Erin off. 

"She needed the mark... and she needed us."

The two leave, still bickering, the trap-door slamming closed even as Phantom moved to settle on a seat, pulling Katie into her lap and letting her nestle closer. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."


End file.
